


not what you'd expect

by serenlty



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: God i love this prompt, M/M, Sexual Content, UNREQUITED RITSUMAO, Unrequited Love, written for enstars kinkmeme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 18:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10418400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenlty/pseuds/serenlty
Summary: Ritsu blinks, suddenly much more awake, and rubs his eyes. What he sees can’t be real-there's no way. His brother is one thing, but to think that his Maakun would be a filthy cheater?  There’s no way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally for the enstars kink meme on dreamwidth 
> 
> so i wasn't gonna post this here but then i said fuck it. let me spread my filthy reimao agenda. this prompt is kind of evil and i love it.
> 
> prompt: reimao w/ unrequited ritsumao; ritsu walking in on rei and mao

“Ritchan, wake up~” 

As per every morning, the first sound Ritsu hears is Mao’s warm, familiar voice. Shifting a little in his bed, surrounded by blankets upon blankets to block out the cold winter air, Ritsu keeps his eyes closed and pretends to be asleep. It's a skill he's done a very good job of mastering, if you ask him. He hears the quiet taps of Mao’s feet, no shoes, as his childhood friend walks to the foot of the bed, grabbing one lump of Ritsu’s foot and shaking it. 

Ritsu still doesn't respond, curious as to how long he can keep the illusion of sleep up. The quiet sound of Mao’s feet restarts, approaching Ritsu’s head. When they stop, Mao’s hands are on Ritsu’s shoulders, lightly shaking him. As he lets one of his eyes open slightly, the sudden realization that it’s 4pm on a Sunday dawns on Ritsu-why is Mao waking him up on a non-school day. Shutting the eye, hopefully before Mao notices it was ever open, Ritsu lets his shoulders shake in Mao’s grip. Of course, it's not an unwelcome surprise-it’s his Maakun, after all. 

“Ritchan, I saw your eye open. Your brother asked me to tutor you for that big test, remember?”

“Ugh, gross bug. Cuddle me and I’ll think about it.” Ritsu rolls over, eyes still closed. He remembers-now he does, at least. 

“Ten minutes. Then we’re studying.” Mao sighs. He knows there’s no rush. Ritsu will be more awake later in the day anyways, and it’s easier to just please Ritsu for 10 minutes than to try and reason with the sleepy boy. Ritsu pulls back his blanket fort enough to allow Mao in, curling up against his warmth.

“Love you, Maakun…” Ritsu mumbles, wrapping his arms around Mao’s body. Mak reciprocates the physical gesture with a small laugh. Ritsu’s hands are cold on his back, but they don't disguise the small pang of guilt that hits his heart. Waiting just outside of the room, past the closed wooden door is who he’s really there to see-and it’s not Ritsu. 

Unsurprisingly, Ritsu falls asleep quickly. Even though Mao had insisted that they’d study in ten minutes, thoughts of Rei-more specifically, what he and Rei could be doing-made that promise hard to uphold. Slipping out of Ritsu’s nearly inhuman grip and praying that Ritsu hadn't woken up, Mao tip-toed over to the door and left the room. 

Once the door to Ritsu’s room is shut, Mao lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding. The Sakuma household is more of a landmine than a building for him. Dodging the affections of two overly-clingy brothers, and falling for the wrong one…

He sighs, sitting on the floor and trying to clear his mind. He can't deny that he's in love with Rei, but that doesn't make it feel any less...strange...at times. Somehow, he's been charmed, through a strange combination of musical prowess, beautiful roses delivered at strange times, and stories about Ritsu that even Mao had never heard before. 

Of course, Rei being a mentor to Trickstar didn't help, either. 

Their relationship is...further along...than Mao would like to admit. If questioned, by anyone, he wouldn't share the details-not that anyone would believe his first time was with someone other than Ritsu Sakuma. 

“Mao-kun~”

Emerald eyes fly open, meeting Rei’s own rubies. Mao doesn't miss the way his breath still catches when Rei’s face is this close to his, close enough to see the spectrum of reds that make his eyes, the little scar on his nose from when Ritsu pushed him away a little too hard. The dark halls of the Sakuma house don't feel as dark when Rei stands in front of him, and Mao finally finds himself relaxing. 

“Ritchan’s asleep,” Mao promises, standing and straightening out his clothes a little bit. Why he’s there isn't really a secret between the two of them-they both want the same thing, after all. 

“Shall we, then?” Rei’s gentle smile turns into more of a smirk as he reaches for one of Mao’s hands, kissing the back of it before turning and walking in the direction that Mao knows will take them to Rei’s room. Rei doesn't wait for his response-it’s unneeded. He looks at his hand, skin tingling and feeling a little warm as he trails a few steps behind the older Sakuma.

The seconds after he closes Rei’s door flash before Mao’s eyes. One moment he stands next to the door, the next he’s on his back on Rei’s bed. Before he can even comprehend the sudden change of setting Rei pins him down for real, meeting Mao’s lips with open-mouthed kisses that Rei quickly takes control of. The kiss is hungry, desperate, and if he didn't know it was physically impossible Mao might almost fear that Rei’s tongue might actually go down his windpipe. 

Any lingering doubts he might have about betraying Ritsu melt away, lost in Rei as a whole. Rei, who’s warm and kind and good at giving Mao everything he wants but won't admit. The small moan he gives into Rei’s mouth is shameful, but he can't stop it. His hands tangle in Rei’s hair, pulling lightly as Rei bites his bottom lip, just light enough that Mao doesn't bleed.

Rei pulls away for a moment, breathing just as heavy as Mao knows he is. The curtains in Rei’s room are open-a rarity. A blessed rarity, Mao decides, when his heart starts to beat just a little bit faster, because he’ll be damned if Rei doesn't look beautiful with soft purple-pink and sharp orange light reflecting off of his pale skin and midnight hair. With the distance, Mao, takes the opportunity to pull his sweatshirt off. He reaches for the hem of his shirt too-but Rei’s replace his quickly. They pull the shirt off before sliding up Mao’s chest, pushing him back down. His hair clip comes a bit undone, but rather than fixing it Mao pulls the clip off. 

Rei’s lips, slightly red, go for Mao’s neck this time. Mao’s own lips are grateful for the relief-they hurt-not in a bad way, of course, but enough that having Rei’s mouth other places sure sounds nice. Soft hums of pleasure ramp up into a high-pitched squeak when Rei’s slightly cold hand, once resting over Mao’s heart, moved to pinch at and stroke one of his nipples. His head turns and presses into the pillows, one arm reaching behind him to grab the headboard as Mao gives Rei better access to his neck. 

“Rei…” Mao breaths out, heart pounding and skin flaming under the older’s touch. Rei pulls away, admiring the marks he'd sucked and bitten into Mao’s neck before his gaze refocuses on Mao’s face. He looks too precious, too special, Rei decides-cheeks flushed and eyes shining and dark. 

“Yes, love?” Mao’s skin prickles at the way Rei’s voice addresses him softly, lowly. 

“Nothing. I just love you, a lot,” he admits with a little laugh. He reaches for Rei’s face with both hands, pulling him close for a soft kiss. Rei can't help but smile at Mao when he pulls away, because he feels the same exact way. Straddling Mao’s hips, he can feel how hard the younger is. Rei decides it's time for his own shirt to go as well, and he doesn't miss the way Mao’s thighs flex, toes curling in response. 

Rei leans over Mao, pulling open a drawer of his bedside table and blindly searching until he finds what he wants-a bottle of lube and a box of condoms, to be exact. He leans down for another kiss once he finds the items, setting them down on dark-colored sheets. Body now raised above Mao’s, he quickly undoes Mao’s belt and removes the rest of the younger’s clothes. Mao can't help but hiss a little at the feeling of cold air on his painfully hard dick, but the noise is swallowed by Rei’s waiting mouth. 

Balancing his weight on one send Rei reaches down with a free hand to slowly stroke Mao’s cock, toying at the head with his thumb and dragging the sticky precum down his length. Mao breaks the kiss to moan and dig his nails into Rei’s  
shoulder, back arching in pleasure. Rei chuckles, his hand traveling further down until one finger runs over Mao’s entrance. Mao whimpers softly, pressing back against the touch. 

“Hurry up,” he whispers, hands clenching and unclenching in the blankets on either side of him. Rei nods, more than happy to oblige. He grabs for the bottle of lube, slicking a few fingers and quickly sliding two into Mao. It's a tight squeeze, it always is, but few things are as beautiful to him as the noise Mao makes when he’s being stretched open like this, pet from the inside out.

“Good?”

“Yea, it's...nnghh-don't worry about..hurting me…” Mao’s eyes fly open wide when Rei’s trained fingers spark white hot pleasure down his spine. “Y-you can put it in, I’ll be okay, promise.” Despite Mao’s insistence, desperation carried well even though his voice is breathless and shaky, Rei is still hesitant-quickly stretching Mao out on a third finger before rolling on a condom and pouring a generous amount of lube over his dick. 

“I love you. So much.” Mao says, green eyes wide when Rei lines up. “I could spend every day with you, Rei.” Rei’s given name still feels a bit foreign on his tongue, but it’s something Mao’s trying to adjust to. Something he wants to adjust to. 

“I love you, too.” Rei says, his voice low, before sliding into Mao with one swift motion. 

Elsewhere in the house, Ritsu is sliding out of his bed. The quickly setting winter sun means he’s awake earlier than usual, but that's okay. His Maakun will be proud of him, surely, for getting up and at least making an attempt to study. Speaking of which, where is Mao? Ritsu knows that he fell asleep in Mao’s grip, but he can sense that Mao is still somewhere in the house. Well, maybe his gross brother can help him find Mao. 

Still half asleep, Ritsu finds his slippers-Mao’s birthday present from last year. Blanket wrapped around his shoulders, he shuffles down the hall towards Rei’s room, thankful for his good lowlight vision. Rei’s door is closed, but trying the door handle reveals that the door is still unlocked. Quietly, silently, Ritsu opens the door-

-and his heart damn near stops.

Ritsu blinks, suddenly much more awake, and rubs his eyes. What he sees can’t be real-there's no way. His brother is one thing, but to think that his Maakun would be a filthy cheater? There’s no way. 

But Ritsu's eyes don't lie. They never have before, so why would they now. What he sees is real, and what he sees is Rei, all but pounding Mao through his bed, and Mao, looking like he loves every second of it as he praises Rei, repeating how much he loves him, loves Rei, in between messily-exchanged kisses. 

Ritsu can hear his heart breaking. It's louder than the sound of Mao’s beautiful voice crying out and moaning and praising. It’s louder than the distinct sound of skin on skin, lewd and slick and absolutely disgusting. What else can he do, but stand in the doorway, petrified? He’s lost the last person he had. 

In Rei’s room, both are unaware of their sudden observer. Mao’s mind feels numb, lost in the constant pleasure that Rei brings him. Rei’s fingers push at the back of his legs, forcing them just a little bit further back and holding at an angle he know he’ll feel in the morning. Hell, he’ll feel all of this in the morning. But it will totally be worth it. 

Rei abandons Mao’s mouth to kiss and suck at his neck again, touching over old ones and creating all sorts of new ones. The overwhelmed, overstimulated stream of praises that leaves Mao’s mouth is unstoppable now-constant praises for Rei with intermittent moans and squeaks. Rei’s pace is fast, relentless, leaving them both breathless as Rei shoves himself into the tight heat over and over and over.

Mao feels himself coming undone all too quickly, pulling at Rei’s hair hard enough that Rei gets the message. Rei meets Mao for one final, sloppy kiss, semi-misplaced but hot and passionate. The way their tongues tangle together prevents any words from leaving Mao’s mouth as his back arches, contorting as he comes hard. It splatters on his stomach, which he can barely register through the white-hot haze of please searing his nerves. 

Unable to watch any longer, Ritsu silently closes the door and runs to his room, faster than he’s ever run before. 

 

A few minutes is what it takes for Mao and Rei to come down from their highs enough to talk. Mao opts to remain silent at first, rolling over so that he can curl up against Rei. They both smell like sweat and sex, something he’ll have to wash off before he goes back home tomorrow. Suddenly, the moon’s light catches Mao’s attention, his eyes traveling to the glass doors at one end of Rei’s room. There’s a small balcony past the doors, just as there is in Ritsu’s room. 

“Rei, let's go look at the stars.” He gently nudges Rei's head before sliding off the bed and standing up. There's a sharp twinge of regret after a few moments, when a soreness shoots through his legs and hips. He can feel the nail marks Rei left on his thighs burning a little as his legs adjust to beating weight. Mao groans, trying to shake his leg out a little, and he can hear Rei laughing and apologizing behind him. 

"Can I wear your sweatpants? They're warm." Mao asks, searching in the dark until he finds them.

"I don't think I could stop you, anyways." Rei shrugs, sitting up, watching Mao roll the waistband so he doesn't trip over the legs. Admittedly can the action is really cute. His body still feels spent as hell, but it's a satisfying kind of pain that only comes from something good like getting to fuck Mao Isara. He forces himself to stand, one leg at a time. He might have gone a bit overboard trying to please Mao, but..

Rei’s train of thought cuts off as Another pair of sweatpants hit him in the face, and Mao laughs. At first, he can't find the source of the voice, but he locates Mao sitting on the floor, looking disheveled with unpinned hair and a bruised neck, but smiling and laughing all the same. 

"Rei, carry me. I fell over." Mao stands up, taking a step or two before his legs give out again, just to prove his point. He lifts his arms up, reaching towards Rei without moving from his spot on the floor. Rei wants to argue that he's not pain-free either, but there's no fighting with a happy giggly Mao. Not when he's this happy about anything. Rei knows Mao is busy and often stressed, but he really does have such a beautiful smile. 

There are two chairs in the balcony attached to Rei’s room. The air outside is frigid, and Rei’s glad for Mao’s body heat as he sits down in one. Instead of going and sitting in the other chair, however, Mao seems content to curl up on Rei, still holding him close. Almost like a cat, Rei notices, running a hair through Mao's undone hair. He'll need a shower in the morning for sure. 

Mao starts talking quietly, something about one of the constellations above. Rei doesn't pay exact attention to his words, but it's nice just hearing Mao talk. His voice is calming, and Rei finds it amusing to count the stars, making little groups that he knows aren't constellations. Maybe one day, he’ll do one of those “name-a-star” things, and name it after Mao. 

“Hey, Rei.” Mao shifts a little in Rei’s lap, resting his head in Rei’s shoulder. 

“Hmmm?” Rei responds, still looking at the stars above them. 

“I love you.” Mao can't remember how many times he’s said it that night, but it still feels nice to confirm and say. 

“And I love you.” Rei smiles, eyes still turned to the sky. 

It's a few minutes later when he realizes that Mao has fallen asleep on him, softly breathing warm air on his near-numbed skin. Careful not to wake Mao up as he stands, Rei is grateful for the relative warmth of his room. He shoots one last glance back at the stars and moon before drawing the thick curtains that will protect him from the morning sunlight in a few hours. 

It's too bad that they can't hear Ritsu, just down the hall, sobbing his eyes out and trying to figure out where he went wrong. 

Mao should have been his.

**Author's Note:**

> #sorrynotsorry  
> come flame me on Twitter @rltsumao (lmao)


End file.
